venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Altcest Accounts
This is a list of alternate accounts BlackSmithy used during Altcest. *Lemonpledgesniper *TriplePles *I WILL LEAVE PEACEFULLY IF U TELL ME WHAT I DID *I WANT TO HELP YOU *THEN I AM SORRY. THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME. *WHY R U DOING THIS. I WILL NOT STOP. *I WILL NOT STOP. I WILL DIE BEFORE I STOP. *LAST TIME. I AM SORRY. *YOU HAVE SET ME FREE *MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS *THIS IS HOW U WANT IT TO BE. I WILL GLADLY OBLIGE. *POTATO KING HAMSTER *KILL LIST ME. I DARE YOU. *HAMSTER EYE FICH STICKS *MUCH APPRECIATED HALLOWED *THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW *BAN ME LES GO *YEAH NICOLE MIKEY WANTS TO BAN ME *I AM THE MEME THIEF FEAR ME *IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO *KILLER MEMESTAR98 *OMFG IM FAMOUS YASS *AN INNOCENT BUNNY *SMILEDOG CHAT AND I WILL STOP *FRESH MEAT AS IT WHERE *Jimmybowb *CUT OFF 1 HEAD, 2 TAKE ITS PLACE. *1234 I DECLARE THUMB WAR *Axolotl Axolotl *BanEvader19 *WhiteSmithy *Like unbanning me? *Im getting tired of this *Actually tho i dont much like insanity *I actually have no life so *To be fair im running out of ideas *Ill stop when you talk to me *There once was a hero named ragnar the red *Nothing will stop me. Nothing at all. *No even a range block will stop me. *Whoops my mom came in lol *BlackSmithy19 *You know the loop is making me insane right *I enjoy our little talks *Help me stop being insane then my guy *You should send the message before the ban *Not playing bictim but u cant deny im insane *Yes pls send amb I have a deathwish *You realize youve damned me to this insanity right *I can do this all day my dude *Then stop me insanity and let me talk *You know, there are a lot of vpns *I really dont wanna do this *Sadboi191919 *SadBoi1919 *SmileDog19 *Did u destroy pp too *I thought you guys actually did it but 'twas error *You know, this is kinda fun *It wont work my dude *Unblock disc and I will stop *Ayy lmfaoo *Yeah, just keep banning me I guess *I will stop when we talk *This is just like old times, eh? *I saw that PM, I will stop when you talk *That was so funny I forgot to laugh *I will leave you alone if nicole talks *I think this is a new record *Alright, siege it is *Nicole speak to me and I will stop *Despacito11111 *AttentionSeeker11 *BlackSmithy14 *BlackSmithy13 *BlackSmithy12 *BlackSmithy11 *BlackSmithy10 *BlackSmithy9 *BlackSmithy8 *BlackSmithy7 *BlackSmithy6 *Despacito60 *Cats are cool lol *Look, I'm sorry. I was depressed, I didn't mean it *Please let me talk. I will leave you alone. *Old habits die hard, I suppose *Despacito19 *Despacito761 *BlackSmithy4 *BlackSmithy3 *BlackSmithy2 *Imperial General Tullius *This is goodbye *BlackSmithy20 *SadBoi19 *You will send me the game tho right *This is futile, isnt it? *Perhaps in another life *I hope we can be friends one day *If I improve, then can I come back? *Seriously this isnt a joke, send it back. *Give it back. Seriouslt. *Give me back the game at least *Burrito191919 *At a point ill give up *You know ive been at this for hours right *Please, I just ask anither chance *Sike bruh u thought *Alright, I give up. Ill stop. *No thats true im just jokin around *I am Legion dudes *My mind cant see logic *Ban after ban, ill keep coming back *My mind really does upset you *I like those lyrics, actually *Im telling you talk to me and ill stop *I wont give up like ever *I wanna cry tbh *Yeah shy dont even *Aight shy bet *You underestimate me *I dont know what to do anymore im crying please *At least im providing entertainment *Now this is a story all about how2 *Oh crap was it a double ban? Nice! *Love ya too shy *Hamster Hamster Hamster *Just hesr me out and you can make it all stop *Not a threat, Im just desperate *This is a last ditched attemot before I kms so *We were once friends ya know *I want you guys to help me thats the point *MaskedManBlaus *This really is just like old times, huh? *‟Live Longer‟ youre older my guy *Yo, stop this my man *And I can keep coming all my life *Indeed my man *My dude, disc and ill stop *"Bother for another chance" isnt quite it dude *Hamster Eye Stick Fishes *Actually nikki it was "Hamster Eye Fish Sticks" *Lol please stop *Hamster Fish Eye *Here we go again boys *Ajit Pai19 *God Im so tired of this *Nicole, skype. Please *Alright, siege then *You know this is futile right *Just talk to me and ill stop, simple *God Im running out of names *Im getting tired feelsbadman *I wont give up my dude *I made my own wiki to so it from *Despacito100 *BlackSmithy15 *Disc at least? I was in therapy. *I wa in therapy. Give me a minute? *BlackSmithyss *I beg you.., *Please guys... I'm going insane... *Nikki, can you at least add me on Discord? *Nikki, can you at least add me on Disc? *Nikki, can you add me on disc? *Nikki, add me on disc pls 20 *Nikki, can you at least add me on discord? *Lost Light1 Category:Alternate Accounts